criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia Leroux
Cynthia Leroux née Rayman was a suspect in the murder investigation of Camilla Yawisai in Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale), Nicki Nale in Arrows of Eros (Case #25 of Grimsdale) and Julian Edward Ramis in Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Holy Shoot! Cynthia became a suspect after the team found a picture of her and the victim. When asked about the victim, she said that she was interviewing her to talk about the recent complaints the bank recieved, and was saddened by her death, since she was sweet, and made the conclusion that the robber must have murdered her after witnessing them robbing the bank. Her brother later caught her talking to the team, which angered him, since he didn’t like the fact that his sister was being accused of a henious crime, and started yelling at the team, forcing them out. She and her fiancée, Louis Leroux, later got caught up in a fire at the bank, where she called the team for help. When the team arrived, they saw her, holding an unconscious Louis Leroux, where they evacuated them. After being evacuated, she was interrogated, and was asked what they were doing in the robbery scene, where she said that her boss sent both Louis Leroux and her in there. Her brother, Charles and his girlfriend Rozetta Prince later went in the hospital, where Charles hugged Cynthia tightly, before starting an arguement where she should have never went in the bank. Mia felt awkward and left the scene. After Nodoka was arrested, she asked to speak to the team, when asked why she wants them, Charles told them that she lost hers and Louis’ wedding rings in the bank and it was “no big deal”. Mia disagreed, she and the player went to the bank and brought the rings to Cynthia, where she thanked them for their help. Arrows of Eros After they were announced husband and wife, Cynthia and Louis decided to have a walk on the park, where they both saw Nicki’s corpse, and screamed. Their screams lured Mia and Hamilton into the bridge, where they found Nicki’s body. As a result both Cynthia and Louis were made suspects. Cynthia revealed that she knew the victim. However, she never met her in person. This was later on, was revealed to be a lie, after the team found out that Nicki was Louis’ ex-girlfriend, whom she raped, 3 years ago. Cynthia admitted that Louis told her about Nicki assaulting him, which angered Cynthia causing her to give the victim a black eye. Never Knew... While recapping the case, Yoyo got a call from Cynthia, telling her that she caught a New Olympian at the armory. Bruno, Mia and Yoyo then went to speak to Cynthia, who when she heard that they were investigating Julian’s murder, informed them that she saw him at the armory this day. Mia and Yoyo spoke to Cynthia again, after they found a photo of her and her husband, with a caption saying “YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!”. Cynthia admitted she addressed this to the victim, as Julian was with her husband when they were scavenging outside the borders, claiming he could’ve saved her husband from being captured by Galinda’s troops rather than leaving him behind. Case appearances *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale). *Arrows of Eros (Case #25 of Grimsdale) *Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) Trivia *Cynthia is the main character from Yoyo’s AU’s. **Aditionally, she is her birthday gift, if you want use her, ask Yoyo. (PS: Before you complain that I never asked for permission, I made the design and gifted, and a part of the terms and condition for recieving a birthday gift, is that I’m allowed to use the gift, whenever I want). Gallery LLerouxGrimsdale.png|Louis Leroux., Cynthia’s husband ChRaymanGrimsdale.png|Charles Rayman, Cynthia’s late brother.